User blog:LeeHatake93/Super Smash Bros for PS4 and Vita
Yes, you read that right. This is a hypothetical game idea solely for my personal The Crossover Game series of what-if games that will never happen. In this imaginary series, Sony and Nintendo will finally collaborate on a Nintendo vs PlayStation game. To get players hyped for the release, Sony will get Smash Bros on its consoles with the addition of characters from PlayStation All-Stars. Likewise, the PlayStation characters would be added to the Nintendo version of the game through an exclusive PSAS DLC pack. Big Daddy and Isaac were removed due to their respectived games no longer having hype surrounding them. The other three third-party characters return due to their ties with PlayStation, as well as to promote Metal Gear Solid V, Tekken 7. and DmC: Definitive Edition/Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Snake also returns. Super Smash Bros for PlayStation 4 and Super Smash Bros for Vita are hypothetical ports of Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS, released for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, respectively. These collaborative titles would be released simultaneously as a prequel to PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars. ''As with ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Super Smash Bros for PlayStation 4 features cross-buy, allowing players to recieve a free download of Super Smash Bros for Vita. Changes from Wii U/3DS The gameplay is largely unchanged from the Wii U and 3DS versions of the games. The HUD was redesigned for the Vita port due to the lack of the 3DS' second screen, and Miiverse support for both titles has been removed entirely, due to the lack of Miiverse on PlayStation consoles. As such, the Miiverse stage is still present, however, the posts that appear in the background are pre-rendered. The PlayStation Vita version is also compatible with the PlayStation TV microconsole. A new mode solely for creating Mii Fighters was added to the PS4 and Vita versions of the game to make up for the PlayStation consoles' lack of a Mii Maker. It is largely the same as the Mii Fighter creation in the Wii U/3DS versions of the game, although now players will be able to create their Miis' faces from scratch. As with the Wii U/3DS versions, several stages are console exclusive, and the Vita version lacks 8-Player Smash, Stage Maker, Smash Tour, and all the other Wii U exclusive modes. The Stage Maker feature in the PS4 version has been redesigned, since the PS4 doesn't possess the features of the Wii U Gamepad. The Stage Maker is virtuallt the same, although "drawing" stages is now performed with the motion controls of the DualShock 4 controller, much like the graffiti minigames in inFamous: Second Son. All Masterpieces present in the Wii U version have been removed, and are replaced by PlayStation game demos, which include PS4/Vita games and PS3 games on PlayStation Now. As such, players are given the option to buy the digital versions of the PS4 and Vita titles, and rent the PlayStation Now PS3 titles. They include: Ultra Street Fighter IV (PS4), Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition (PS4), God of War III Remastered (PS4), Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (PS3), LittleBigPlanet 3 (PS4), Gravity Rush (Vita), Toro's Friend Network (Vita), Jak 3 (Vita), Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (PS3), Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational HD (PS3), Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (PS3), inFamous 2 (PS3), and Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4). Since neither console has an amiibo-compatible NFC port, an external NFC port would be devloped that works on both PS4 and Vita. However, the PS4 and Vita will be unable to register amiibos. They are only compatible with amiibos that have already been registered on a Nintendo console. My Music can now import tracks saved to a USB drive. However, custom tracks cannot be used when playing online. The game also has PlayStation Trophy support. All DLC characters (which have yet to be completely released) from the Wii U and 3DS versions return, now included on disc. Additionally, all characters now have a unique Palutena's Guidance, rather than the DLC characters sharing a generic one. Vitas can be used as additional controllers without the need for the Vita copy of the game. Several characters have been relocated on the character selection screen so that all characters are located with others from their franchise or company. (Something that should be done in the real game) The control scheme is rearranged to somewhat mimic PlayStation All-Stars. Square is melee attacks while Triangle is used for the special moves/Final Smash. X and Circle are jump buttons. These controls can be changed in settings if players want the classic Smash Bros control scheme. PlayStation Character Changes *Every PlayStation characters' moveset has been "Smashified", meaning that their attacks have been reworked into the style of Super Smash Bros. *As such, the characters no longer have three Super Moves, and are now limited to one Final Smash. *Additionally, some level 3 Super Moves return as a characer's Final Smash. Other characters receive entirely new Final Smashes. *The characters' alternate costumes are now considered alternate color schemes. *Characters that have alternate characters as alternate costumes now change voice actors when the costume is selected, and the announcer will say the name of the alternate character instead. Characters like this include Kratos with his Deimos costume, and Emmett Graves with his outfit based on Logan Graves. *Dante now has alternate characters as his additional color schemes, and as such, his voice actor changes as well. His alternate colors include: DmC Dante (Original), DmC Dante (Neo Dante), Classic Dante (DMC4), Classic Dante (DMC3), DmC Vergil, Classic Vergil (DMC3), Classic Vergil (Corrupted), and Nero. *Spike's alternate colors include Jimmy and Kei as character skins. *Kuro is now an alternate costume for Toro Inoue. Toro and Kuro also have a new outfit based on their appearance in Street Fighter x Tekken, which also changes to outfits from other fighting games when they change their stances. **Justice Toro is dressed as Jin Kazama while Justice Kuro is dressed as Kazuya Mishima. **Oni Toro is dressed as Ryu, while Oni Kuro is dressed as Akuma. **Ninja Toro is dressed as Scorpion, while Ninja Kuro is dressed as Johnny Cage. *All of the character-specific minions from PlayStation All-Stars are now Mii Outfits, and the rest of the Minions are now trophies. *Additionally, all of the playable characters in PlayStation All-Stars' default outfits are Mii Fighter costumes, as well. This even includes a Big Daddy and Isaac Clarke costume for Mii Gunner, despite their exclusion from the game as playable fighters. Characters Stages All stages from Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS return, as well as all stages but Colombia and the training stages from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. The 3DS ''exclusive stages are exclusive to the Vita version, and the ''Wii U exclusive stages are exclusive to the PS4 version. Category:Blog posts